


Alone Time

by ak47stylegirl



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak47stylegirl/pseuds/ak47stylegirl
Summary: nothing like getting away and sketching in nature - Virgil Tracy.





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gumnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/gifts).



**Virgil pov.**

There was nothing like getting away, sitting in the wilderness with nothing but you and nature. Add a sketchbook to the mix and it was heaven.

Some would find this boring but with rescues being busier than normal, plus with two mischievous little brothers, he’ll jump at the chance to get away.

It was peaceful, sitting here on the cliff edge, taking in the view. It felt like he was miles away from civilisation but in truth he wasn’t, he was still on the island, in a more secluded area of the island but still on the island nonetheless.

but he chose to ignore that fact for now, just relaxing in the peace and quiet.

He had five hours before he had to go back to the house, back to crazy and busy. He was going to saver them.

He got his sketchbook open and a pencil in his hand, a beautiful view, what more could you ask for?


End file.
